


Secrets

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Secrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: Act 2 Spoilers, though this takes place during the Rainbough arc.Sylv couldn't help but notice that Erik gets agitated whenever he's around bigger men, particularly brutes. Perhaps some sparring might help get his mind off of things?
Kudos: 43





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on the back burner for a while, so it might be a little messy.

“What is taking him so long?”

Sylv was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, he had a worried expression on his face. The group had gone to Octagonia to try to retrieve the Rainbough, and somehow, they’d gotten mixed up in the fighting tournament that was going on right now. If they wanted the Rainbough, then one of them was going to have to win the tournament. Unfortunately, fighters had been disappearing as of late, and Eleven had gone to check on his fighting partner to see if he was all right. But now it was late at night, and Sylv feared that someone must’ve kidnapped him.

“I wouldn't worry about him, Eleven’s tougher than he looks.”

Sitting at the corner of the room was Erik. He’d also joined the tournament, but he was knocked out in the first round. Veronica said something about him being “weak in the knees” when he was up against Rab and Jade earlier.

Sylv gave him a puzzled look. “Why are you sitting down there, are you still mad about Jade?”

“Nah, I’m over it,” Erik replied. “But, uh...I don't think I would’ve made it too far anyway. The atmosphere’s really starting to get to me.”

“What do you-”

As if on cue, the duo could hear loud crashing noises coming from outside of the room, followed by what sounded like two brutes yelling. Erik jumped onto his feet and placed a hand over his knife, it was as if he expected the fight to find its way into their room. Sylv looked concerned at first, but he smiled patiently as he walked over to Erik and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Say...why don't we step outside of town for a bit, I could use a sparring partner for tomorrow's matches.”

Erik thought for a second before nodding. Once things had quieted down outside, the duo headed out of the Inn and started heading outside. Erik always got agitated whenever he was around bigger guys for too long, especially around brutish types. He was still getting used to being around Dave, and Sylv couldn't help but notice him put his hood up when he walked by a man dressed as a Viking earlier. He wondered if this could’ve been Jasper’s doing. Though Jasper didn't fit the description of a typical brute.

...well whatever, he needed to get Erik outside. At least for a little bit.

“By the way, what happened to your partner?” Sylv asked. Erik replied with a shrug, “I dunno. He just...disappeared after we got out of the ring.”

“Hm…Then I might do some poking around later.” Sure, the group was mostly here for the Rainbough, but Sylv didn't want to leave things as they were. The twins shouldn't be in any danger, and Eleven should be fine with last year's champion watching over him. Erik should be fine as well, as long as Sylv had anything to say about it.

As the duo got out of town, they were greeted with the night sky. The smell of sweat and anger was replaced by fresh air. Best of all, they had enough room to fight as much as they wanted.

Sylv pulled out his mask and placed it over his face. He gave Erik an inviting look. “After you, darling.”

Erik grinned as he quickly pulled out his knife. He slashed against Sylv's chest, but Sylv dodged and pulled out his sword.

Before they knew it, the two of them were putting up a fight...or rather, it looked more like a performance. With every knife stroke, Sylv was usually quick enough to dodge it. Of course, Erik was no slouch either. He was quick on his feet and dodged as many of Sylv’s attacks as possible. Heck, if Sylv had been Erik’s partner, then he probably would've lasted longer in that tournament than he did.

Sylv looked around, Erik was no longer in sight. He couldn't have gone far, and there weren't many places to hide. But the instant Sylv felt a tingling sensation on his back, he turned around and slashed his sword. Erik was looking at him with a stunned expression, he was more stunned about the sudden attack than the wound he now had across his chest.

Raising his sword, Sylv let out a hardy laugh. “It was a tough battle, but it looks like I managed to beat you this time foul villain! “

“Yeah yeah,” Erik said while looking at the wound on his chest. “How did you learn to fight like that, though?”

“Oh, I have my ways,” Sylv said while winking. He wasn't one to share much of his past, the last thing he needed right now was to think of his Papi. Sylv's hand glowed green as he casted Reheal. It didn't work as quickly as a Heal spell, but it should still be able to patch up the wound on Erik's chest.

“You really DID put up a good fight, though.” Sylv said proudly, he smiled like a parent would to their child.

“Yeah well, you're not so bad, yourself,” Erik admitted. “I bet you could teach me a thing or two when we're out on the road again.”

“Well of course…” Sylv said proudly before realizing what Erik had said “Wait...you’ve used a sword before?”

“Of course, they're pretty handy when you wanna knock someone out, but I think boomerangs do a better job. Especially when you wanna knock a whole bunch of people out from a safe distance. “

“I see,” Sylv said with a thoughtful look on his face. He never thought of Erik as the sword-wielding type. Then again, a former thief would need to know how to defend himself if things got hairy.

“I’ll tell you what...I can show you some of my sword techniques, but I want you to show me some of your knife techniques too.”

“What?”

“You’ve heard me,” Sylv replied. “I want to see what you can do with that pretty little knife of yours.”

Erik let out a sigh. “All right, but I hope you realize that I won't hold back on you.”

“Great,” Sylv said excitedly. “And when we're done training together, and if some big guy comes after you again, you could take him down in no time!”

“...Excuse me?”

“Well...after what Jasper did back in Gondolia, I noticed that you get kind of nervous around big guys. I thought maybe he did something to you before we saved you.”

“...Sylv, all Jasper did was tie me up.” Erik said quietly, he was probably just as quiet as Eleven usually was...which wasn't a good sign. “Look...let’s just say that I’ve worked for some...pretty strict people and leave it at that.”

“Oh dear…” Sylv had a hand over his mouth. “They didn't hurt you, did they?”

“I had a plate thrown at my head when dishes weren't done, what do you think?”

Sylv had a horrified look on his face. He wasn't sure where his mind was going, but it was going to places that he really didn't like.

“Look, how about we drop the subject for now?” Erik asked. Sylv nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have been making assumptions like that.”

“Nah...don't worry about it.” Erik replied. “Just don't go telling anyone what you heard, all right?”

“All right, I understand.”

It was getting late, and the duo started to head back into town. But as they walked, Erik had a curious look on his face.

“Hey, Sylv? How DID you learn how to use a sword, anyway?”

“Well...let’s just say that I trained with a...really important person.” After learning a little bit about Erik, it was only fair that Sylv gave him a taste of his own past.

Erik wanted to ask something else, but he quietly shook his head. “I guess we’ve both got our secrets. But...I don't know if I could ever tell you guys everything. “

“Oh, trust me, darling. I know how you feel!”

The duo had stopped walking for a moment, Erik was giving Sylv a worried look, not that Sylv could blame him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. That was when Sylv decided to speak up.

“How about this...If you ever tell the others about your past, then I’ll...tell them about mine, too.”

Truth be told, Sylv was terrified of the idea of telling the others about his Papi and about the Knight's Academy. But that didn't matter as long as Erik trusted him.

“...All right, but the same goes for you too. I’ll tell everyone my past if you tell everyone yours.”

“It’s a deal,” Sylv said while extending his hand. Erik shook his hand, though he started to look impatient. “All right, now let's get to bed already!”

“I’m right behind you, darling.”

Though things might not have gone the way Sylv expected, he was happy he knew Erik a little better than he did before. And they both had their secrets, neither of which were willing to tell the others about. But since they were traveling with Eleven and the Twins, they knew they couldn't keep these secrets forever. They just needed to wait for the right time to talk about them.


End file.
